


Keep Flying, Miss U.S.A.

by kosame



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Hetalia Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is not planning on sitting at home while the boys go off to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Flying, Miss U.S.A.

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous, who requested "Anon says give me any fill that's in your head to write! Any length, genre, mood, from complete fluff to hard smut etc. so long as one or two or all characters involved are changed from their original genders." Posted to the APH Kinkmeme [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/17942.html?thread=56076566#t56076566).

"What?" America couldn't have heard him right, she couldn't have.

Roosevelt frowned slightly. "You'll be a fine addition to the WAAC," he said in a reassuring tone.

"No." America shook her head. "I won't join the WAAC."

"The WAVES, then."

Dumbfounded, America just shook her head again.

Brows knit behind thin wire frames. "I realize your delicate constitution doesn't lend itself to strenuous efforts, but you have to help with the war effort, America."

"'Delicate—' You think—" America took a deep breath. "Mr. President, I have every intention of helping with the war effort."

"Good," Roosevelt smiled a little smile as if America was a contrite child.

"But I won't do it in the WAAC, or the WAVES, or anything like that."

"Pardon?"

"I won't just stay at home and watch our boys go off to war half a world away."

Roosevelt scoffed, "Surely you're not suggesting you go with them?"

"I did last time."

"Absolutely not."

She got to her feet. “I'm a trained pilot."

"My dear girl—"

"I've had my commission in the Army since 1775!"

"Miss Jones, that is quite enough!"

America's mouth snapped shut, and she looked down at Roosevelt for a moment before sitting back in her seat. "I apologize, sir."

Roosevelt just looked at her for a moment, as if waiting for her to speak again. "There now, you see? Between your overemotional disposition and your frail health, how could you possibly think yourself fit to be a soldier?"

America's hands tightened into fists in her lap.

"Leave the fighting to the men, who are better suited to it."

America had to leave, she had to, before she did something she'd regret. She stood slowly, smoothing her skirt. "Good day, Mr. President." She turned and left without waiting for a response.

*****

 _I still can't believe I'm not over there with you, Mattie. I'm trying to convince my boss, I swear I am. So be safe until I'm close enough I can rescue you, you hear? Tell Arthur and them too, if you see them._

"What's this?"

"Helen!" America tried to snatch back the envelope, but Helen was too quick for her.

"'Royal Canadian Corps of Signals'." Helen read. "You didn't tell us you had a beau over there, Abby."

"What's his name?" one of the other WASPs asked.

"Matthew Williams," Helen answered before America could, still trying to get her letter.

"What's he like?"

"Is he nice?"

America jumped and snatched the envelope back, smoothing in on her jumpsuit and sitting back down. “He's not my boyfriend,” she said indignantly. She turned to Ruth and added in a much kinder voice, "Mattie's very nice."

"'Mattie'?" Mary wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's really not like that."

"Then why do you keep rubbing that envelope like you're trying to get it to smell like your perfume?"

The women giggled, and America blushed in spite of herself. She couldn't very well explain her and Canada's relationship in a way they'd believe her. "If anything, I'd scent it with maple. He likes maples," she said wistfully.

Helen put a hand on her shoulder, but before she could say anything, a voice bellowed, "How long are you ladies planning on leaving me out here waiting in this Texas heat?"

"Sorry, ma'am!" They scrambled out to formation, America's letter unsigned on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> America ended up in the WASPs, which was a contingent of civilian pilots who did non combat flying for the Army Air Forces to free up men to go do the combat flying in WWII. The Wikipedia could tell you more: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women_Airforce_Service_Pilots
> 
> I confess, I don't know much about FDR, so I'm sorry if he doesn't ring true for you. Given that the entire time he's known America she's been ill with a serious case of economic depression, you can imagine why he thinks of her as a sickly waif. Someone should probably have warned him, though, of getting in her way now that she's getting back on her feet.
> 
> Art here: http://i51.tinypic.com/33yg75e.jpg  
> Reference photos: http://www.blitzkriegbaby.de/homepage.htm


End file.
